This invention relates generally to a rehabilitation therapy machine and more particularly to a machine for assisting a therapist with a patient recovering foot and toe functions.
Among the many problems that can be encountered by a person who has suffered brain injury due to a head injury or stroke or other cause, is the inability to use the feet and toes. Recovery from such problems can often necessitate close and constant attention by a therapist supervising the efforts of the patient to move the foot and/or toes during therapy sessions. Also, it is often difficult for the patient to observe and be mindful of the progress being made toward goals to be reached. Similarly, sometimes it is difficult for the therapist to observe and keep track of progress between one therapy session and another, and over a period of time. Improvement in these regards is needed.